A Wet Cat
by ViscountessKiera
Summary: One bright sunny day two of the knights do something they probably shouldn't have...and it involves water.


**AN:** Oh dear me, look at this, a one-short, and a humors one at that. Lolz, sorry it takes me so long to update Ice and Snow and Sleeping Beauty, but never fear they are still being worked on. Now as for this one-short the idea for this came to me a really long time ago and I was saving it for a fanfic called "Unrequited" of which I've never started and yet this scene still begged to be written, so finally I gave in. If I ever do get around to writing Unrequited this will prolly make a revised appearence but, since it's taken me nearly four years to write Ice and Snow and I'm still not finished this is prolly all that's ever gonna make it of that story. Some day perhaps. *sigh*

I do not own Rayearth in any way shape or form, if I did Eagle would be mine I tell you, mine! Ahem....

A fun side note, the original working title of this was 'drowning' xD Please enjoy the story.

**A Wet Cat**

It was a glorious day. Warm sunlight filtered though the trees, pooling in small areas, casting a warm glow though the woods.

The sound of laughter wafted among the trees for the three girls had decided today would be a great day to go swimming.

And apparently dragging three grown men with them was entirely necessary and required for said expedition.

Though getting two of them to participate seemed nigh impossible.

Feiro was the only one of the three who joined in with the girls in the cool swimming hole.

The later of the two were perched above the water lounging lazily in the cradle of low hanging tree limbs.

"Cannon ball!" The Cephiran prince hollered as he hit the water.

Three girls screamed in protest and delight.

"Nice one Feiro!" Hikaru giggled and swished her wet braid behind her back. She wore a cute red one piece with a pink bow on her hip.

"Urg! Feiro couldn't you have aimed a little more to the left? You got my hair wet!" Umi glowered.

"Um…Umi isn't that the point of swimming?" Fuu questioned quietly, shaking some of the water from her soft curls. The light frilly ruffles on her green swim suit swayed with the movement.

"The point of swimming is to cool off from the heat, not to make my hair frizz with all this humidity. Besides, at least I'm _in_ the water, unlike some people!" At this she rose up out of the water and gave the lowest tree branch a sharp tug.

Eagle cracked open one golden eye, shifting to regain his comfortable position. "You sure are one to complain on such a nice day, good day for a nap."

Lantis was two branches above, smart man, out of reach of limb tugging and all possible splashing.

"Any day is a good day for a nap with you." Umi jumped up and poked him in the ribs, her blue sport cut swim suit made this task much easier.

He laughed well naturedly but didn't budge from his sunny spot.

"Eagle you really should come join us, you're turning red." Hikaru swam over to join Umi in floating just beneath the tree limbs.

It was true; the pale, fair haired young man was working on developing a nice, ripe sunburn.

"Or at least move into the shade like Lantis." Fuu pulled herself up out of the water and sat next to Feiro who was busy shaking the water out of his ears.

"You two really are no fun; at least Feiro actually joined us." Umi twisted her long pony tail up and tied it, letting it hang around the nape of her neck.

"Mumm, never been much for water…" Eagle mumbled, close to falling asleep again.

A small vein of annoyance throbbed on Umi's forehead, but then it relaxed, and she smiled.

Smiled in a way that made Feiro very, very nervous. He pulled his feet out of the water, just in case.

"Hikaru?" Umi said in a sweet voice.

"Hum?" Hikaru stopped floating and turned to her friend.

A few quick whispers later two of three girls were hovering ever so quietly under the limb that the ex-high commander was snoozing on.

Lantis pried open one dark blue eye to see just what was with the noise, or more like the lack there of said noise. He looked down just in time to see two sets of small hands reached up into the air…

Poor bastard never saw it coming.

There was a gargled yelp that was followed by a loud splash as Eagle was pulled into the water, clothes and all.

The second he hit the water and went under the air was filled with shrieking and giggling.

Umi and Hikaru high-fived at their success, Fuu rolled her eyes, giggling quietly and Feiro was silently grateful it wasn't him.

Lantis said nothing for a moment watching the water's surface as it smoothed off from where his best friend had been plunked into it. Only bubbles came up.

Lantis cleared his throat. "Girls?"

Two pairs of bright laughing eyes rose up to him.

"Yes?" Umi asked.

"What is it Lantis?" Hikaru paddled in the water.

Wait for it.

"Well…" Lantis watched the bubbles; both girls looked at him expectantly.

Wait for it.

"Eagle can't swim…"

Loooong silence.

"What?!?!?"

A few words of profanity later the two girls came up with a sputtering Eagle, golden eyes wide, blond bangs plastered to his forehead, who clawed back up onto his tree branch looking something akin to a very unhappy wet cat.

The End.

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed, I just wrote this whole thing out tonight. So yea, I'll go work on Ice and Snow now, I promise. Oh yea one last thing if anyone can think of a better title they earn cookies points with me and a possible Ice and Snow spoiler and/or a short Rayearth one-shot written by your's truly *wink wink* Much love, feedback is also appreciated.

Over and out.


End file.
